La tercera vez
by JustDanny
Summary: La habitación es blanca, impoluta, y Eva ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de médicos; sabe reconocer un hospital. Conoce el nombre de cada una de las máquinas a las que la tienen conectada cuando despierta; probablemente sepa hacerlas funcionar mejor que los enfermeros.


**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío.

**Notas: **Escrito para la Tabla Universal de la comunidad 30 vicios en elejota.

* * *

**La tercera vez **

Las dos primeras veces la detiene algo estúpido. Las dos primeras veces, después de que su mundo se acabe -después de que señale al monstruo, de que decida que quizás no merecía la pena-, es sólo una llamada la que la devuelve a la vida, a la realidad. Es la voz de Tenma, ambas veces; el mensaje se alarga hasta la eternidad. Le pregunta si está bien, le pide que llame. Ahora que es un hombre limpio, un hombre libre, Kenzo Tenma puede ayudarla. A veces, Eva se pregunta si realmente sería tan patético arrastrarse hasta el umbral de su casa. Por los viejos tiempos; entrar, tomar una copa. Acabar haciéndolo en el sofá -sabe que él aún la desea, que la mira con los mismos ojos de estúpido enamorado con que lo hizo antes de todo, a pesar de los años y de la mala vida-, despertarse entre sus brazos y darse cuenta de que no es el hombre al que busca.  
Es irónico, supone Eva. Es irónico que sea el mismo tipo que le destrozó la vida quien le abra los ojos al mundo, quien la obligue a volver una y otra vez. Recuerda el momento aquel, en la estación, el instante en que descubrió que Martin no iba a aparecer, el instante en que todo empezó a tambalearse de nuevo. Había estado tan cerca, había estado a punto de conseguirlo. Una segunda oportunidad, quiso explicarle; Kenzo pareció entenderlo sin palabras.  
La tercera vez, el tercer intento, Eva desconecta el teléfono, enciende la televisión. Cierra la puerta con llave, pone música a todo volumen, se sienta en la cama. Se abraza las rodillas, desnuda como está, y piensa, y recuerda. Llora. Su padre le habría abrazado, hace tantos años, padre le habría dicho que todo estaba bien, todo saldrá bien, cariño, y le habría dado uno de esos abrazos cálidos e interminables, los que la hacían sentir segura. Hace mucho que no se siente así.  
Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, Eva Heinemann los disfrutaría mucho más. Se aferraría a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, no le dejaría marchar. Sólo por si acaso.  
Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, Eva Heinemann cambiaría muchas cosas.  
Echa un poco de menos la vida de antes. No sólo esa vida cómoda de mujer rica, la de la niña mimada que atraía a los hombres con una sonrisa estudiada, no; también la otra. La del despojo humano en que, sabe, se convirtió; esa en la que la miseria y el dolor eran tan grandes que apenas se dejaban sentir, esa en la que no había nada por lo que seguir adelante salvo el mismo camino, la misma vida. Echa de menos el estar borracha cada día, cada noche, y saber que habrá un hombre distinto cada vez que abra los ojos y que estará bien, que irá a vomitar al baño porque se da tanto asco a sí misma, porque quién te crees que eres, Eva, para tratarte así. Cuando no cerraba los ojos y se le aparecía él -Martin- y le gritaba que qué estás haciendo, por qué lo vuelves a intentar, es que todo ha lo que hice fue para nada, acaso. Cuando no cerraba los ojos y le volvían las ganas de echarse a llorar, porque esta herida está cicatrizando poco a poco y de alguna forma cada día escuece más.  
La tercera vez, Eva Heinemann respira hondo, camina hasta el baño. Dicen que es mejor con pastillas, pero siempre ha sabido ser melodramática cuando la situación lo requería. Esto es más romántico, supone, esto es más terrible, más sucio, ruidoso. Es más como se siente, piensa, y se sienta en la bañera pequeña, diminuta, del cuarto de baño. Aprieta los labios. Se acerca la cuchilla a la muñeca.  
Lo ha ensayado un millón de veces en su cabeza. Aprieta un poco, hasta que sangre; luego sólo hay que deslizarla. Puede imaginar la carne, la piel rota, el rojo oscuro brotando a borbotones, manchándole la piel blanca, tan blanca como cuando era niña y era mujer y era algo. Se le escapa una lágrima, un hipido. No es tan elegante como le gustaría ser, en estos momentos. No es más que la misma Eva vieja, estúpida, maltratada. Sola.  
No le queda mucho de su antigua vida. Un nombre, un par de cuentas bancarias vacías; los recuerdos que se le acumulan, que hacen más pesado el camino cada vez y la obligan a detenerse, a veces, a mirar atrás y a reabrir viejas heridas. Ese pelo rubio y lacio que tenía, la sonrisa encantadora, las arrugas que marcan todo lo que ha tenido que vivir. Todo lo que no ha podido, también. Esa cabezonería que nunca la llevó a ninguna parte. La piel blanca, los lunares.  
Duele más de lo que había pensado, más de lo que había querido imaginar, pero lo demás es idéntico a la imagen que tenía en la cabeza. Hay sangre oscura, espesa, hay sangre que brota y cae y lo mancha todo, y de pronto es divertido y se echa a reír y a llorar y no está segura, no está nada segura, porque puede que no sirva de nada. Puede que no le encuentre allí, al otro lado, puede que no despierte en un lugar mejor, puede que sólo cierre los ojos y desaparezca y no sabe si está preparada para eso. Se marea. Se siente ligera y no está tan mal, no es tan terrible. Respira hondo, apoya la cabeza en la pared. Duerme.

* * *

Sueña con Martin, con uno de los bailes de antes, de esa época. Lleva un traje rojo, ajustado; está mucho más guapa de lo que se recuerda. Se recoge el pelo frente a un espejo, y él está justo detrás, traje desarreglado y barato, la corbata. Está pálido, tiene la mirada perdida, la boca entreabierta; huele a podrido, pero es Martin. Y la abraza, la coge de la cintura y es cálido, todavía, a pesar de los años y la tierra y la muerte, es cálido y la recoge, es casi como si la levantara del suelo; Eva no recuerda haber estado sentada. Le acerca los labios a la oreja, susurra algo -su nombre-, y le hace cosquillas, su aliento, y los labios bajan por su mejilla, se acercan a su boca, la devoran. Eva cierra los ojos, se deja llevar, lengua húmeda y más áspera de lo que recordaba, y espera que esto sea eterno, espera que no acabe nunca, no olvidar el beso jamás. Espera quedarse sin aire en ese instante para no tener que volver al mundo real, a todo lo que no es Martin, a una corbata que nadie más va a ponerse, que se esconde en un cajón y no se deja ver.  
Abre los ojos.

* * *

La habitación es blanca, impoluta, y Eva ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de médicos; sabe reconocer un hospital. Conoce el nombre de cada una de las máquinas a las que la tienen conectada, cuando despierta; probablemente sepa hacerlas funcionar mejor que los enfermeros. Respira hondo. Se echa a llorar.  
Kenzo Tenma es su contacto de emergencia. Kenzo Tenma, el hombre dormido en una silla junto a la cama, el pelo negro un poco demasiado largo, ojeras, la ropa sin planchar. El mismo hombre con el que se acostó tantas veces, ese al que odió con todas sus fuerzas porque no quería, no podía seguir amándole. Eva aprieta los puños. Ojalá no estuviera aquí, piensa, dice. Él se despierta.  
Hey, le dice, y no parece saber qué más añadir. Puede que no haya nada que decir, piensa Eva, porque qué narices quieres contarme. Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kenzo. Dime que te llame, pregúntame si estoy bien, haz algo.  
Él sólo le dirige una sonrisa. Ella resopla. Aparta la mirada.  
Eva, empieza Kenzo, al cabo de un rato. Eva, mírame, ¿quieres? Eva, tenemos que hablar. Y no hay nada de qué hablar, no hay nada que ella quiera contarle; no son amigos, no están liados, no son absolutamente nada, y puede que eso sea lo más parecido a algo que tiene. A una familia, quizás.  
Decide ponérselo difícil; no gira la cabeza. Clava la mirada en la pared, blanca, inmaculada, como todo aquí. Todo está esterilizado, en la habitación; huele a desinfectante, a enfermedad, a muerte, a hospital. Casi sin pensarlo, Eva cierra los ojos; no quiere estar aquí. No quiere estar en ninguna parte; no quiere estar sola.  
Kenzo apoya una mano en su hombro. Es cálida, fina, callosa; el cuerpo de Eva se estremece. Mírame, repite él. Por favor.

Martin era el hombre perfecto. Martin le habría obligado a girar la cabeza, también, Martin le habría dicho que no mereces la pena si no piensas que mereces la pena, le habría hecho sentir tan mal consigo misma, tan egoísta. Martin no está aquí, no va a volver.  
Respira hondo, Eva. Cuéntame. Y ella habla.

* * *

A veces, no sé. A veces es demasiado, Kenzo. A veces no puedo más, a veces se me viene todo encima y no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir adelante, de cómo dejar el pasado atrás. A veces se me ocurre que voy a despertarme un día y él va a estar ahí con el desayuno, ¿sabes?, y es absurdo, es estúpido, pero creo que le quiero. Creo que no voy a dejar de quererle. Nunca. Es la primera vez que me pasa eso -sólo que no es la primera vez, pero no va a hablar de ellos, de ese cosquilleo en las tripas cada vez que oía su nombre, mucho después de dejarle-.  
Kenzo le dedica una sonrisa triste de las suyas, respira hondo. Le dice te entiendo. Hay veces... Pero no puedes pensar en eso, Eva. Tienes mucho por vivir, todavía. Te queda mucha vida por delante, y algo en su mirada hace que suene más a súplica que a otra cosa. A Eva se le revuelven las tripas; trata de mover un brazo débil, busca su mano. La aprieta.  
Cuando salga de aquí, le promete, tendrás que trabajar un poco menos. Descansar. Tienes ojeras.  
Él sonríe.

* * *

La primera vez que la dejan levantarse es bajo la supervisión de uno de los médicos de la planta, el doctor Hellmann. A Eva le cuesta ponerse en pie; sigue débil. Le tiemblan las piernas y le tiemblan las manos, y tiene que dejarse caer en la silla de ruedas a pesar de haber estado protestando unos minutos antes. Y agradece el paseo, agradece el salir de esa habitación que es demasiado pequeña, demasiado blanca, demasiado cerrada para que se sienta a gusto.  
Tenma les está esperando en la planta baja, cerca de la cafetería. El doctor Hellmann se despide allí, les deja solos; Eva intenta ponerse de pie una vez más, y Kenzo se ríe cuando la ve caer de culo en la silla. Eres como una niña. Cabezota, dice. A ella se le arruga la boca en algo así como una sonrisa, muy a su pesar.

* * *

La lleva por los pasillos como si fueran una ciudad, como si pasearan por un centro comercial lleno de gente y todo fuera motivo de asombro, de diversión. A Eva le gusta, de alguna forma, le hace sentir bien; a veces se le olvida, durante el paseo, por qué está aquí.  
¿Cuándo vas a cortarte el pelo?, le pregunta, al cabo de un rato. Él se pasa la mano por la cabeza, enreda los dedos en el flequillo; le tapa los ojos, a veces. ¿Crees que necesita un corte?, y ella contiene las ganas de reír, porque hay asombro de verdad en la voz de él; es como si no se diera cuenta, como si el tiempo pasara tan rápido y hubiera tanto que hacer que los detalles así se le escaparan. Conociéndole, es probable que sea eso. Puede que tampoco haya llevado la ropa a lavar, que no le queden camisas limpias; Kenzo Tenma es un genio como cirujano, pero le cuestan otras cosas.  
Tú déjame unas tijeras, bromea Eva. Yo te lo arreglo. Y él se tensa, y ella no se da cuenta hasta después, mucho después, de por qué lo ha hecho. Y es curioso, porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza; no esta vez.

Se lo dice al día siguiente. Deja que entre en la habitación y que cierre la puerta; se incorpora en la cama -podría levantarse sola si quisiera- y le espeta no iba a hacerlo otra vez. Aunque, ya sabes. Aunque me dieras las tijeras. Sólo pensaba en tu pelo, y al principio él no parece recordar la conversación. Supone que es normal; tiene más vida, aparte de esto. Aparte de las visitas diarias para las que, aún no sabe cómo, ha sacado tiempo. Supone que es el que ha dejado de pasar en la peluquería, y se ríe de su propio chiste; Kenzo la mira, extrañado.  
No ibas a cogerlo, se excusa ella. Es un chiste personal; a él parece bastarle con escuchar la palabra "chiste", con oírla reír.  
No sé si es sano que lo hagas sola, de todas formas, confiesa. Eva está sentada en la silla, pero ha intentado levantarse tres veces, y una casi ha conseguido aguantar un par de segundos de pie. Pero es un paso, añade, sólo para que se sienta un poco mejor consigo misma.  
Eva lo agradece.  
Me apetece ir a la cafetería, dice una tarde; él la lleva por el camino más largo, recorriendo todas las plantas, y ella se dedica a darle golpecitos en el brazo, cuando puede, a meterle prisa, y a hablar. Y es casi como antes, como esos tiempos antes de todo -esa otra vida en la que los dos eran tan ingenuos, tan niños, tan felices-, sólo que ahora él responde y dice lo que piensa, lo que siente, ahora es más una conversación real y menos un juego con muñecas.  
Antes no eras así, Kenzo, dice Eva; podría jurar que él se sonroja, pero no está viéndolo, así que sólo lo adivina por lo que tarda en contestar.  
¿Te molesta?, pregunta, al cabo de unos segundos. Eva se dice que, quizás, en el fondo no ha cambiado tanto. Que sigue siendo un poco ese mismo muchacho deseoso de atención, de aprobación, ese chico que quería hacer lo que había que hacer aunque le costara la vida.  
No, confiesa. Me gustas más así, Kenzo.  
Ahora casi puede ver la sonrisa.

La primera vez que se levanta de la silla sólo puede andar unos pasos. Recorre el pasillo agarrada a él, y es como cuando era una niña y se probaba los tacones de madre; es difícil, se siente torpe. Tiene los pies más pequeños de lo que recordaba y las piernas más flojas, y todo su cuerpo está descompensado, le cuesta encontrar el equilibrio. Es como si, no sé, como si tuviera que aprender a andar otra vez. ¿Qué te parece? A mis años, y todavía estoy con esto. Y se ríe. Kenzo la imita.  
Dice que anda como un pato, los primeros días. Dice que en algún momento va a soltarla para que siga sola, como a un bebé, pero que no piensa avisarla. Será una sorpresa, murmura, los labios tan cerca de su oído que a Eva la recorre un escalofrío no del todo desagradable.

Hay veces en que aún cierra los ojos y se encuentra con Martin. Lleva esa camisa arrugada, manchada de sangre, lleva los cordones de los zapatos sin atar. Tiene los ojos vacuos, la mirada perdida, la boca entreabierta. Huele a muerte y a sangre y a hospital, y le dedica una sonrisa a la Eva del espejo, que está mucho más pálida y se debate entre despertarse o no hacerlo. Sería tan fácil seguir durmiendo por siempre, se dice.  
A veces, Kenma le trae donuts de la pastelería de la esquina. La comida del hospital es horrible, confiesa en el sueño. Y se acuerda de las cajas de cuatro, murmura él sólo no podría comérselas. Y es casi una disculpa, para Martin, para sí misma. Es casi una excusa. Y Eva Heinemann se despierta una mañana más.

* * *

¿Cuándo crees que me dejarán salir de esta prisión?, pregunta. Kenzo se encoge de hombros. Ni idea; dependerá de lo bien que le caigas al doctor Hellmann, bromea. Ahora lo hace mucho, más a menudo que antes, al menos. Ahora intenta hacerla reír por todos los medios posibles, y a Eva le gusta. Le sonríe. Y se aferra a su brazo cuando cree que no va a poder seguir andando, cuando de pronto el hospital es muy grande y hay demasiada gente y todos están bien, todos están bien y no está segura de poder aguantarlo. Kenzo no se queja; le pasa el otro brazo por la cintura, la sujeta. Por si acaso. Por si lo necesita.  
Estoy recogiendo tus cosas del piso, le confiesa un lunes. Es una estupidez que pagues el alquiler cuando no estás viviendo ahí, ¿no crees?; he estado pensando que, bueno, de momento podrías venirte a mi casa. Un tiempo. Hasta que te den el alta definitiva, porque al principio prácticamente vas a vivir en el hospital, aunque duermas fuera. Ya sabes.  
No se fían de mí, bromea ella. Él asiente.  
Está en su naturaleza. Son médicos. No podemos confiar en los pacientes; es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan.  
Eva se ríe. Y asiente. Dice está bien. Pero tendrás que hacerme un buen hueco en el armario, advierte, y él la acerca un poco más a su cuerpo, y ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Y no es Martin, no es el hombre al que busca, pero no está tan mal. Podrían funcionar, esta segunda -casi tercera- vez, siempre que él la abrace así y ella se deje abrazar. Siempre que se apoyen el uno en el otro, porque, después de todo lo que han vivido, a veces cuesta caminar.  
La tercera vez que Eva Heinemann piensa en el suicidio, se le ocurre que Kenzo Tenma tiene un sexto sentido, que sabe llamar en el momento oportuno. Y puede que tenga razón.  
También sabe tirar puertas.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
